Tenten
Tenten (テンテン, Tenten) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. She idolizes the Sannin Tsunade and strives to emulate her and become a powerful kunoichi. Using her unparalleled weapon skills, she has become just that in her own right. Background Early Life Since her time as a student in the Academy, Tenten had a goal to become a legendary kunoichi like Tsunade, one of the Sannin, which she openly shared to others. After graduating, she was assigned to Team Guy, alongside Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga. For their final test to become genin, Guy forced his potential students to spar him and see their commitment to succeed. Ultimately, all three passed. During this time of trial and failure, trying to emulate Tsunade, Tenten attempted to become a medical-nin, building up her raw strength and such. While each failed attempt was damaging to her pride, Tenten later discovered her talent for fuinjutsu and thus developed her unique fighting style. Realizing her own nature, she stopped trying to become like Tsunade, but still has not given up her dream of becoming a legendary kunoichi in her own right. Later, Tenten and her teammates were offered the chance to enter the Chunin Exams in the possibility of being promoted the said rank. However, all three decided to pass on the exams for the time being to further hone their skills. Personality Tenten is depicted as naturally inquisitive and observant, with a personal dream to become a legendary kunoichi like Tsunade. This has led to her to become strongly opinionated about women, defending that girls can be just as skilled as boys in taijutsu when Neji thought otherwise. Tenten exhibits a distaste for weakness or being overly dependent on other people. Though she can be quite fierce at times, Tenten is kind and caring toward others, comforting her friends when they are going through a hard time. Being around her overly enthusiastic teammates, particularly Might Guy and Rock Lee, Tenten is often left exasperated at their antics and wishes they would behave more maturely; her Infinite Tsukuyomi dream actually depicts this. She is more easy-going and dislikes having to travel for whole days or continue training when she is already tired, for which reason she enjoys her days-off from missions. However, she cares greatly about her team, helping to go save Lee during the Chūnin Exams when he didn't report back at their base. She also held great respect her other teammate Neji Hyūga and often helped him train. Naturally Tenten, who was a ninja-tool user, loves ninja weapons to the point that she collects every ninja tool from all over the world as a hobby. Moreover, her hobby developed so much that she even opened a full-fledged ninja tool shop. Appearance Tenten has black hair and grey eyes, both of which are depicted as dark brown in the anime. She wears her hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face. She keeps this hairstyle consistent throughout Parts I and II. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, her hair buns are braided and held together by a short plait that falls just below her shoulders. As an adult, her braided-buns are still kept, but her straight bangs cover her forehead. Tenten_Part_I.png|Tenten in Part I. Tenten_full.png|Tenten in Part II. Tenten_-_Allied_Shinobi_Forces.png|Tenten during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Tenten's outfits serve as a reference to Chinese culture. In Part I, she wears a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse (initially depicted as blue in the manga) with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants. A pouch is adjusted to her thigh and her forehead protector and sandals are both blue. In Part II, Tenten sports a long-sleeved, high-collared white blouse with maroon edges, black fingerless gloves, low-heeled sandals and a black forehead protector. She wears maroon, puffy hakama-styled pants with the exposed parts covered in bandages and the shuriken holster removed. She usually carries a large scroll behind her back. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Tenten wears the standard Konoha infantry flak jacket and assorted clothing, along with a holster around her waist that carries two small scrolls. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Tenten wears a white sleeveless, high-collared qipao dress with red trimmings and a pink flame pattern on the left, tied with a maroon obi. Underneath, she has fishnet leg stockings and black high-heeled boots. She no longer wears her gloves and forehead protector, but wears a pair of black scrolls around her wrists like bangles, and has two scrolls in the colour of green and light grey strapped on her lower back. As an adult, Tenten once again wears the similar outfit she wore in Part II, while sporting red dangling tassel-like earrings. Abilities Tenten excels in weaponry among other things. her weaponry skills are held in a high regard by her team and by Part II, her skills have improved enough for her to became a chūnin. She was able to pressure the likes of Kisame Hoshigaki with the aid of her teammates. As an adult, she is considered Konoha's top weapon user, and a kunoichi who excels at space–time ninjutsu. Bukijutsu Tenten is able to wield a variety of weapons with great proficiency, such as the manriki-gusari and bō. She could effectively wield a weapon that she had no prior knowledge on, like the Jidanda and Bashōsen. Also, as noted by her teammates, Tenten is an excellent marksman, hitting 100/100 marks each time. Fūinjutsu Tenten is very skilled in the use of fūinjutsu. Tenten's usual method is to store a numerous amount of weapons into her scrolls. By doing so, she can unseal them to bombard her opponents with. If need be, she could use wire strings to better guide the weapons' trajectory or add explosive tags to make them more deadly, such as with the Exploding Sphere. In the anime, she could use her scrolls to perform the Twin Rising Dragons, which allows her to use an aerial approach by having her scrolls spin around in the air with her in between as she rapidly fires weapons at the target. In Part II, she carries around a large scroll, which stores even more weapons. In the anime, using her large scroll, she could perform the Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain Disaster, which rains down weapons on the target at an incredible rate and covers the target's immediate vicinity, making it difficult to avoid. Tenten can also store more than just weapons into her scrolls, such as a fire dragon that explodes on contact, and a metal dome for protection. She can even store objects as large as a ship, or a large body of water. New Era (Plot) Over the years, Tenten's hobby of collecting every type of ninja tool from across the world escalated to the point she opened a shop to sell the tools, though it's nearly always empty due to the peaceful era. Amongst the tools, the Treasured Tools were displayed in the shop with a sign the said "not for sale". Konoha Shinden: Steam Ninja Scrolls When word reached Konoha that Mirai Sarutobi hadn't packed enough ninja tools for her escort mission at Yugakure, Tenten was tasked with delivering supplementary baggage to the kunoichi. When she arrives two days later, Tenten hands over the tools and decided to take the day off to enjoy the local hot springs with Mirai. Versus Momoshiki Arc Several months later, Tenten, alongside Shino Aburame, proctor for the second phase of the Chūnin Exams. After the second portion of the exam is over, she praises Boruto Uzumaki's performance during it. Quotes * (To Neji about Ino and Sakura fighting) "It's not because they're girls you know, Neji. It's just that those two are using kid gloves. It doesn't matter if you're a man or woman in battle." * (To Naruto about Ranmaru) "I can't stand weak and indecisive people!" * (To Ranmaru) "I won't let that happen. No way you're not getting off that easy! The people you and Raiga killed, they all wanted to live but you didn't leave them that choice! You decided for them! Well you don't get to decide this time, okay?! You're gonna live and you're going to take some responsibility for all those people's lives you cut short!" * (To Naruto) "You're gonna fight Sasuke alone? And you think all of us are just gonna stand here and let you?!" * (To Naruto) "Three members of Team Guy specialise in close-contact battles so I often render aid from the distance. I don't mind providing back up, but I was hoping to find new ninja tools that would enable me to fight on the front lines." * (About Iō's weapons) "Amazing… The brilliance of the blade… the design. They're all beautiful! I want to take them all home!"[ * (To Guy) "I want to be a great and powerful ninja! To walk in the footsteps of the legendary kunoichi, Tsunade!" * (About Lee) "Lee! You never give up, no matter what! And because you always go for it, I tell myself not to lose to you and I'm able to give it my all too." * (To herself) "I no longer wish to be like Lady Tsunade anymore. But I haven't given up my dream to become a legendary kunoichi." Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Konoha 11